


Old songs and new ones

by jyusan



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets written for the gleeverse@LJ prompt table challenge. (written at the beginning of S3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old songs and new ones

" **YEARS** "

A year after graduation they went back to McKinley to celebrate their old friends’ departure from high school, drinking in the old atmosphere which pushed them back to old roles again, and for a day they were the annoying diva, the contemptuous fashionista and the star quarterback - it was an exhilarating change back from the heavy adult responsibilities. They were in Lima again, a world so small in comparison to their recent experiences then, and their struggles during the past year became engulfed in a new light, refined and accelerated in their old friends’ still powerful and youthful hopes and they looked upon their current broken selves with the disappointment of the forgotten Journey songs. Next fall they went back to New York, and it was still huge and they were still small but it didn’t seem unconquerable anymore and they never forgot about the old songs from that point anymore.

Eight years later the old drumming of “Don’t Stop Believing” echoed through the empty theatre when they celebrated Rachel’s first performance as the lead in the Broadway production of a modernized West Side Story, old and new friends alike clinging to that teenage desperation of big hopes and dreams that kept pushing them past the point of reason during all these years. It was the glory of their youth with the appreciation of sweat, blood and hard work - and in that moment, as Kurt pushed a nervous Finn to fall on his knees before Rachel, they felt, truly, invincible.

It took another 5 years for the songs to fade and give place to new ones, for their drive to be one of not desperation to prove but the need to love. When Kurt walked into the hospital room, Rachel greeted him with a watery smile of triumph, but Finn couldn't even look up from the little bundle in her wife’s arms, his face content and a smile so wide it could swallow the world and they felt small again, small for the tiny baby’s little chuckle felt more powerful than anything they’ve ever encountered.

* * *

" **NEVER** "

“It won’t happen again” he would say the next time they got into a fight about something stupid he might or might not have done, and she would storm out exclaiming “I’ll never forgive you” and after a few days or weeks they would wound up together again, and maybe, maybe after the 30th round they would just finally accept it that it’s all futile, that they’d always hurt and they’d always come back. Because it’s something that everyone knows but only them are unable to comprehend, that there is no Rachel without Finn, and there is no Finn without Rachel.

* * *

" **REALITY** "

Kurt is watching other people snatching away his dreams one by one, and the worst part is that despite all his hard work and efforts he is supposed to accept that this is the way everything’s meant to be.

* * *

" **AIR** "

She is not quite sure what brought it along, but they’re kissing as if their lives depended on it, clutching at each other with bruising ferocity, their bodies as flush as their movements allow them, trying to become one in their – is that pain? oh yes it was, what drove them here. Every grasp of hair, every scratch of skin is a reminder that they are here and they still feel and they are still alive.

They break apart for air and just stare at each other silently, and Quinn can see him thinking but she wants it to stop, because there is nothing to be said, because it’s not alright and it’ll never be and she doesn’t want to pretend anymore.

“We will get through it. Together” Puck says finally and kisses her again, and Shelby’s empty flat echoes from their panting breaths.


End file.
